Savior
by alexis0599
Summary: ALL READERS I AM NO LONGER ABLE TO POST CHAPTERS ON THIS SITE? I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY ON wattpad UNDER THE USERNAME Lexisaurus. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE
1. Chapter 1

_She needed a hero. He needed someone to keep him down. He was done while she just kept trying. When these two paths cross; will the each find the savior they need?_

She pretended to be strong. But being the social outcast at school because she liked being a mechanic wasn't fun. The girls made fun of her and the boys teased. You would think you would get used to it in high school, but you can dream.

He is a complete different story. Everyone loves him. He is the star of all shows and he has his little brother with him. Does he want the attention? He'll smile and walk away but the answer is no. Who wants to be the center of everyone's world anyways?

She braved her school everyday with a smile plastered on her face. She was used to the whispers and giggles. The boys had grown to respect her a bit more, but that didn't do much. They were kind and nice while the girls caused trouble. All the girls cared about was their star. Their 'world'.

He went to school wearing jackets all day. The guys were jealous of his high school fame. The girls all wanted him just for his looks. No one-not even his brother knew his truth.

No one knew that she pained at night. Did they know that her parents died protecting the country? Did they care? Did they know that she was helping save lives by being a mechanic? No, but if they did she would be popular.

No one knew that he kept a razor blade hidden. No one knew that he brought it to his wrists and arms whenever he was alone. They only cared about the fake smiles and 'conversations' and looks. Nobody cared that he was falling apart. Nobody knew that he was still torn apart from his father leaving and his mother was slowly dying from an incurable sickness.

These two are completely different but totally the same. Every night both of them feel pain. She's tired of the bullying. He's tired of life. One bleeds out while the other bleeds in. This is only where their story begins….


	2. Prologue

**Winry-**

I lean over the railing, checking if anything is below. Nope nothing. It only takes a few movements and I'd be over the edge, falling into the dark raging waters below. I'd be with mom. With dad. I'd be with them again. I look up and take my final glance at the full moon and starless black night sky.

"You know, thinking it won't make you do it." A cool voice, cut into my thoughts. Edward. He walked over and leaned against the railing with me. Pushing his sleeve up he dug around for something in his pocket looking me in the eyes as he said, "We could do it you know. They wouldn't miss us. Now's the perfect chance." He must have found what he was looking for because he pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"You'd do it with me?" I ask. It felt weird, asking a boy whom I've only really talked to twice, if he'd commit suicide with me.

"Yeah." He dragged the item across his wrist a drop of dark liquid spilling out into the waters below.

"We'd do it together." He reassured. I nodded and watched as he used a small razor to drag lines across his skin.

"Jumping or cutting?" I asked.

"You're choice." He muttered. I nodded, and the feeling of being to fat crossed my mind again. I leaned over the railing and pushed my finger down my throat till whatever content in my stomach was gone. With a wince, I stared into the waters below.

"Here." He said passing me the razor. It was clean of blood, like he never used it. Pulling away from the edge, I held it above my left arm, letting it hover before pushing it down and sliding it across my pale skin.

"If you wanna die by cutting, do it vertical. They can't stitch that up." Ed spoke. I nodded. My mind then exploded with flashes of memories of my family and old friends and everything that my eyes watered. I looked into Ed's eyes and barely spit out, "I can't do it." I lean against the railing again letting the tears run down my face crying, "I can't do it. I can't do it." His arms went around me as I clutched his shirt sobbing the four words over and over again.

"I know you couldn't." Ed gave a dark chuckle.

"We have problems. We have lots of them. All we can do now is get better or…."

"Or, what?" I ask, lifting my head.

"Jump. No matter what we do, we do it together."


	3. SAVIOR READERS MUST READ!

**ATTENTION SAVIOR READERS:**

**I have come up with a much better plot line and all the previous chapters posted will be deleted and the summary changed and maybe the title. It will be the same dark theme but at the same time it'll be different. Here's the summary:**

Winry Rockbell- a 16-year-old teen- never had the perfect life. Her parents died when she was 6 and her Grandmother took her in. Seven years later, her Grandmother died and Winry was moved to live with her mother's abusive, drunk, gambler brother, Sean. Winry dealt with keeping herself shut up as to not say what was happening to her at home and because of that the bullying started.

Edward Elric had a perfect life: An amazing younger brother (Alphonse), amazing social status, perfect grades, and height. That's what everyone thought. But he lived each day with a dirty conscious. His mother died and his father might as well have too, he was never there. So Ed had to face the thought of his mother's death being _his_ fault. He could always picture her saying, "No it's not your fault, sweetie," but in Ed's mind, everything that went wrong on his watch was his fault.

An accidental bump in the library had these two worlds colliding down a path of self-destruction or (in Alphonse's word) a street of pure safeness. But the question that never leaves the teens' thoughts remains unanswered, _"How can I save him(her) if I can't even save myself?"_


End file.
